Make Me Feel Again
by AgentB81
Summary: Jamfic aka JoSam. Sam's had a tough time and Jo is there for her. Jo's POV.
1. Chapter 1

My first solo Jamfic! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! If you are not into femslash - please don't read.

**Make Me Feel Again**

Recently I have noticed Sam feeling down, she doesn't smile as much as she used to, she's working herself to the point of being stressed and she refrains from socialising with me, or even anyone much these days. But I'm there for her, in ways that make her day run more smoothly without grand gestures. I leave a coffee on her desk when I think she needs one, tidy her desk when she's stressed by chaos, I bring her food when she hasn't eaten for herself and I make her smile, albeit a small one, when I tell her one of my funny stories.

Sam is now a grandma and it scares her. It scares her because the baby is Hugh's, and she may grow to resent her grandchild. It sickens her that she ever trusted him; that he is the father of her grandchild; that he was in love with her and he used her daughter to get to her. That whole last part sickens _me_ too.

She has confided as much to me. We have been pretty good friends for a while now, and she tells me I'm the only person she can trust. I've been harbouring feelings for her but I've kept it to myself for her sake, she means so much to me.

After closing a particularly grueling case involving child abduction, I drive her home. I am sitting on her couch listening to her on the phone in the other room, I can only hear parts of the conversation and make out she is talking to Abi who is away for the weekend with her beautiful baby.

When she has finished she comes to sit by me.

She has a blank expression on her face; it has been a long, tiring week for both of us. I place my hand on her knee and tentatively ask "Are you alright?" She looks at my hand on her knee and says nothing; I decide to scoot closer, and pull her into a hug, pouring all my love into that moment.

She sniffles slightly in my neck and pulls back; she looks down again and blushes.

I lift her chin with my finger; I want to see those crystal eyes of hers. We hold each other's gaze for what feels like an eternity.

She whispers, "Make me feel again."

Her voice sends shivers down my spine and she slowly moves closer towards me, her blue orbs never leaving my eyes, lips gravitating together with a force indescribable.

She moans as I probe her mouth with my tongue, taking the invite I move my hands around her back and shed the jacket from her shoulders.

She shudders, I don't know if it's from my touch or from the cold, but I don't care, I'm going to be the one to make her feel again.

I move my kisses to her neck, she throws her head back giving me greater access, I graze her neck with my slender fingers and slide my hand down the 'v' of her shirt, reaching the nearest fastened button.

I free it with ease and take a moment to look at her.

She looks like an angel, and she's mine.

I continue to unfasten the buttons until her body is free of the flimsy restraint.

I dip my head and work my way with my tongue down her svelte body, leaving tiny goose bumps along the way.

I look up at her and she smiles at me.

Her husky, _so_ sexy voice cuts through my thoughts, "Be mine." And I waste no time in claiming her, removing her trousers and underwear as she lies back on the couch. I gasp at the incredible sight before me.

I have wanted this for so long.

And this is it.

She guides my head with her soft hands downwards.

I anticipate what's going to happen next and close my eyes as I take in her unique scent. She smells better than I ever thought possible; I wonder what she tastes like.

After what feels like an eternity of waiting, I am there. I reach out my tongue and slowly and tantalizingly let her know of my presence.

She gasps with pleasure and moans my name; it's music to my ears.

I gently tease her with feather light touches making her want me more.

I gently suck on her sensitive nub and ease my fingers inside of her; she is hot and wet for me. Only me.

I thrust my fingers further into her and start a rhythm; she matches my pace and calls my name.

I sigh contentedly against her, causing her to shudder once more.

She groans as I quicken my pace and I feel her begin to tense.

She tastes so sweet.

She collapses with exhaustion and I slowly climb up her body and lay myself next to her, stroking the damp blonde hair from her eyes and whispering soothing words. I kiss her on the nose, pull her close and take the blanket from the back of the couch and cover ourselves. She hugs me tightly and says "Don't let go" to which I reply, "Never".

To be continued . . . ?


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to loobylu, my inspiration and creative brainstorming buddy ; )

Sam's POV

**Make Me Feel Again – Part 2**

I am lying in a state of semi consciousness, my body aching from the most exhilarating experience of my life and I am aware of the fully clad body beside me. I place my hand on her stomach and sneak it under the fabric. I begin stroking Jo's tummy, swirling unrecognisable patterns on her skin with the tips of my fingers. My hand slowly wanders upwards until I reach her desirable ample bosom. I risk a gentle stroke, grazing her nipple with my carefully manicured nails. I take it between my fingers and tenderly squeeze, this alerts her senses and in my hazy state I become aware of Jo's all round loveliness. I decide to cuddle up closer, gaining warmth and love from her and I nuzzle my face into the soft skin of her neck, whilst I start licking and kissing it.

Slowly I begin to peel off the clothing before me. One by one, I unbutton her wrinkled top, and softly slide my hand in, slender fingers reaching inside her provocative black bra. Her nipple once again reacts to my light touch...she stirs slightly; smiles lazily and her luscious lips are drawn towards mine. I close my eyes and our lips seek one another, simple, soft kisses for a pleasurable length of time as my fingers continue to caress her breasts.

Our kissing is sensual, there is so much love and adoration flowing between us, I urge my tongue to enter her mouth, she teases me at first, half opening her pearly whites, I clamp her nipple between my fingers, forcing a squeal of delight and ultimately allowing me full entrance to her mouth. To prevent further surprise, she prizes my hand from her breast and slowly guides it lower, until I meet the material of her trousers. Beyond the waistband we adventure into her underwear, until I feel the wetness that awaits me.

I gasp at feeling her wetness for the first time, excited at how _I_ have turned her on. She softly moans; beautiful, soul-searing eyes flutter open to look into my own, making us both whimper. We see each other clearly for the first time; there is a world of clarity and understanding in that one gaze. I lightly slide my fingers along Jo's wetness, to which she closes her eyes and hisses in frustration, leisurely I work my way to her centre and agonisingly slowly enter one finger, then two, all the while she sucks on my neck, marking me as her own.

We come to resume our kisses - I never want them to end, the little drops of heaven that I've now called them, remain slow and sensual, but our tongues explore one another deeply and more forcefully. I shift slightly so I can lay on top of her, I crave the contact, and with my knee parting her legs slightly more, she gasps and her eyes flutter closed. I begin kissing her slowly and profoundly again as my fingers work their magic, probing a little deeper. My beautiful Jo moans softly against my mouth, her body claimed by my tongue and my fingers.

With my ministrations having the desired affect on her, she involuntarily juts her hips. Her jolt forces a reaction from me, my knee thrusts forward, adding to the pressure on her hot, soaking core. I can see she is in heaven, with her eyes closed she dons a smile I was wearing only hours earlier, if she felt like I did then no one has made her feel like this before. I continue to pump inside of her until my prisoner bucks her hips once more, tightens her muscles around my fingers and collapses with pure ecstasy.

I slump on top of her, I have exhausted myself, I have never felt so much pleasure from giving before, and watching her face transform with each new feeling was pure delight. Our breathing is ragged, I use her bosom for a pillow and realise I could very well get used to this. I pull the blanket back around us and begin to drift into slumber and I know this is where I belong; my Jo has made me feel again.


End file.
